Teenagers
by meltdown-at-midnight
Summary: Cloud never once thought that a teenager would help his love life....


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, at all.

**Teenagers**

x.x.x.x.

Cloud was never good with teenagers. He couldn't understand their mood swings and such. So when Denzel turned thirteen, he expected problems. And he had expected right, Denzel had girl problems. Luckily, Tifa was able to take to take care of that, but one day Tifa was busy with the bar. So that left Cloud to listen to the young man.

So there they were, sitting on two stools at the bar.

"So, I'm not sure if she likes me or not." Denzel sighed, sipping his water.

"Well, if she keeps avoiding you, then maybe she does like you…" Cloud said, his eyes' following the barmaid's every move.

"But, you and Tifa don't avoid each other, and you like each other right?" This caused Cloud to choke on his wine. And that caught Tifa's attention.

"Hey Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa asked slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Cloud said refusing to look up at her and show his blushing face.

"Good." Tifa smiled and walked to talk to a customer.

"See? You two definitely like each other!" Denzel grinned up at his father-figure.

"You know, I'm not sure about her liking me like I like her." Cloud said, sipping on his wine again.

"Why not? It's pretty obvious." Denzel pointed out.

"Is it?" Cloud questioned.

"She waits for you every night, even if you come home really late. Once she hears the Fenrir, she runs upstairs to make sure you don't notice." Denzel said quietly.

"…And how do you know that?" Cloud asked.

"I worry about Tifa sometimes. Lately she hasn't been acting like herself. She seems always in a daze." Denzel said looking over to his mother-figure.

"I'll talk to her about it, don't worry. Now it's time for bed. Go up, and I'll see you tomorrow." Cloud patted the teenager's head.

"Thanks, and while you're at it, why don't you tell Tifa how you feel?" Denzel laughed and ran upstairs before the 24 year old could catch him.

Cloud sighed as he watched the boy run upstairs then he turned his attention to Tifa, who was washing a few cups. During his talk with Denzel, Cloud didn't notice the bar closed. He quietly approached her, trying not to surprise her when he leaned on the counter next to her.

"So, what was Denzel's problem?" Tifa asked softly, still washing the cups.

"He still doesn't know if the girl likes him." Cloud sighed.

"I swear, that boy reminds me of someone I know." Tifa said glancing at Cloud.

"Who?" Cloud asked curiously.

"S-someone I know." Tifa said looking away.

Cloud came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned forward, leaving his head on her shoulder.

"Cloud?" Tifa whispered.

"Shh, just let me do this." Cloud murmured against her hair.

Minutes past before he let go, and when he did he spun her around so he could see his face. He mentally laughed at the blush on her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tifa asked.

"I'm just in a good mood." Cloud said, once again pulling her into a hug.

"Did something happen with Denzel's talk?" Tifa asked into his chest.

"Denzel says we like each other." Cloud said.

"He does?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, but I guess he's right." Cloud said as he looked into Tifa's eyes.

"What do you mean…" Tifa was confused.

"This." Cloud closed the gap between their lips, and landed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Tifa gasped, which allowed Cloud to slowly slip his tongue into her mouth. Tifa tried really hard not to moan but it came out anyway. She felt Cloud's tongue caress hers, so she followed his actions.

After what seemed like hours, they let go of each other, both of them gasping for air. Cloud leaned his forehead on hers and smiled.

"I think Denzel would be proud." Tifa whispered.

Little did the couple know, the said boy was leaning against the doorframe with his younger "sister".

"I believe you owe me ten dollars." Denzel grinned down to seven year old.

"That really isn't fair. You set that up." Marlene muttered, handing him his money.

"You should be happy, they got together." Denzel told her as they quietly ran upstairs.

Back to the bar, Tifa and Cloud were still talking.

"So now what…" Tifa asked.

"I guess we tell people?" Cloud asked.

"I know who should go last." Tifa muttered.

"Who?"

"Yuffie."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. Both of them realized that life would be much happier now.

x.x.x.x.

this story seems cheesy to me…  
what do you think?  
reviews please!

peace out :D


End file.
